How Did We End Up There?
by ArtemisFAYZ012
Summary: The long awaited and highly apologetic sequel to How Did We End Up Here? Let's get one thing straight, all is not what it seemed at the end of the first story; thank God for that, right? :p Now Magnus Bane really has the chance to win back his life-long love and finally get everything he deserves, except there's just one thing wrong; the dream he had in mind is far from reality.
1. Dear Darlings

_**Dear Darlings**_ __

Dear darlings,

So i know what you're all thinking, and you're right. I died. How is there another part to this story? Well, boys and girls, it's kind of a Phil Coulson situation. I died. They fixed me.

I mean, my heart only stopped beating for maybe 10 seconds before they shocked it back to work. I only passed out in my room, i didn't pass on.

Surprise!

And now I'm here, sitting in a van, all my possessions loaded in the back, living out that dream of mine. For real this time.

Thanks to my doctors and their super fancy cell transplant blood infusion body morphing wonder drugs, I have a second chance. (Sidebar: cell transplant blood infusion body morphing wonder drugs is not what the actual process was called. Don't google it. It's not real.) So I decided to do something with that new time i have on this earth. And my first decision: get Alexander Lightwood back in my life.

Wish me luck,

Magnus Bane xx

...


	2. Flash Forward

_**Flash-forward**_ __ __

"WAIT! STOP! PLEASE!"

He cried as the cab drove away, ripping out his heart and tearing apart his reason for living. The sun beaming down on him in the warm April air was such a slap in the face; it was spring, the best time of year in his opinion. And just a few months ago, he didn't even know if he would ever see another spring again.

He fell to his knees; a typical rom-com cliché, and cried after the cab, begging to no end for a miracle, to somehow turn it around. After everything that had happened, this couldn't be the end. It couldn't just end. Not like this. Not now.

He sat on the ground, staring at the road, tears streaming and shoulders shaking. This had been his second chance, his new start. His miracle. And he blew it. He had it, and he lost it.

Sobbing softly, he ran a hand through his hair and bit his lip. He didn't know how long he was going to sit there but his pity party of one was cut short by a voice.

A soft voice, cautious and nervous, unsure but determined all at once. It was his favourite sound in the whole world; something he once thought he'd never get to hear again.

"Magnus?"

He froze and turned slowly, his eyes wide in disbelief. He had seen the cab leave. He cried as it drove away. But somehow, his prayers were answered.

Choking back a sob, Magnus whispered.

"You stayed."

...


	3. How Did We End Up There?

_**How did we end up there?**_

Well, i would say it was simple. But that would be a lie.

...

The van rounded the final corner and the jolt of getting stuck on the sidewalk woke him to an achingly familiar sight. The same streets, same houses, same little ice cream shop that instantly had him craving cookie dough and raspberry ripple.

The day passed quickly, a blur of boxes and tape and falling up the stairs. His arms were still shaky and he still got headaches frequently, his hands going numb and cold; just a few side effects of dying of cancer. Literally.

But he managed, his amazing aunt Ayesha helping a lot. Soon enough, and an entire large meat feast pizza later, he was ready to brave this new old world, getting a head-start on this new old life.

He had enrolled in school, and was surprised to learn that he could still enter into the final year of high school, despite missing a lot of last year for certain medical reasons. But he didn't have to face those judgmental halls and neanderthal bastards for two more days yet. Oh, heaven, thou art real.

After several hours of wandering, smiling and shedding a couple of tears, he ended up where he always belonged: on that park bench, eating combo ice cream of cookie dough and raspberry ripple, waiting for fate to bring him home.

And it did just that.

The silence of the park was shattered by laughter. Bright and vibrant, several young people spilling into the idyllic frame before him.

He watched them, 5 of them, 3 boys and 2 girls, chase each other by the river, one boy lagging slightly behind, also watching the wild ones run. Then the boy turned his head, like could feel a gaze upon himself.

He stopped eating his ice cream, freezing mid-action, because eyes that blue were magnificently hypnotic and heartbreakingly familiar.

He stood up slowly, the boy walking away from his friends, stepping on ice towards the stranger.

They drew closer, so close that before they knew it, they were breathing the same air.

Time froze, a concept not unfamiliar to him, as he stared into those eyes, bright blue, like the ocean.

"Blue Eyes?"

He whispered in wonder, his hand straying from control to stroke a wondrous cheekbone, swipe under one of those glorious sapphires.

The boy was still, gazing intensely, cogs in his minds spinning like crazy. The dazzling golden green piercing through time, taking him right back to his childhood.

"Kitty Cat?"

...

… **Please don't hate me! I know I've been away waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay to long, but I promised you a sequel and I always keep my promises. I'm sorry it took so long. Forgive me?**

 **My life is super busy with shitty work hours now; I work in a bar so yeah… it sucks sometimes and I'm always super tired but I will try and get at least one chapter up every 2 weeks-ish. Sound ok?**

 **Thank you for the continual support and again, sorry I took so long to get back to you beautiful people. I'll have more for you soon! Love you!**

 **ArtemisFAYZ012**

 **xxxx**


End file.
